Earth and Stars
by vaguelyaperson
Summary: Sapphire is the heiress to a Fortune 500 energy company. Ruby is a technician, somehow involved with an interest group working to prevent the construction of gas pipelines. But maybe the tale will go a little better than the classic star crossed lovers.
1. Chapter 1

Staring at her brightly lit reflection, Sapphire fiddled with her earrings.

A white moon dripping with stars, it was a great find. Each star had a little blue gem. She didn't know if the gems were real or fake, though, she hoped that for thirty five dollars, the artist she had bought them from hadn't sold themselves short.

The light from her vanity mirror twinkled playfully off of the tiny moon and star earrings as she turned her head about to admire her purchase. She knew just the outfit that the earrings would match with, and hoped she would have a chance to wear it soon.

There was a knock at the door. "Miss Sapphire?"

"I'm almost ready." Sapphire replied. She took the earrings out and tucked them away in her jewelry box. Although its finish showed signs of age - an antique - the carved floral design was ageless. It was a box that she had bought herself, and it was teaming with all her precious purchases. Free trade jewelry, carefully sorted polished gemstones, and her favorite, a white gold Libra charm necklace.

"Do you need anything?"

"No, thank you, Blue." Sapphire smiled even though, from behind the door, Blue couldn't see her. She hoped that Blue could at least hear the smile.

Sapphire locked her jewelry box with the key she wore around her neck. She then replaced that jewelry box with the collection her mother had been adding to each birthday. This box had a beautiful, glossy finish. From this box, twinkling music when Sapphire opened it, Sapphire selected a modest pair of pearl earrings.

Once the earrings were in place, she looked back in the mirror, and fussed with her dark, wavy hair a bit more to make sure it was all presentable. Then, she stood and exited her room, finding Blue waiting for her.

The two made their way downstairs to the car that was already waiting for them in the driveway.

"How was your class last night?" Sapphire asked Blue on the way down the curved, polished hardwood stairs.

Blue had started working as Sapphire's mother's attendant a year ago, in order to pay her way through dance school. She was studying international ballroom and advanced ballet. Sapphire's mother had taken a liking to the young girl for her demure appearance and grace. The girl was just shy of nineteen, with fair, unblemished skin and startling icy blue eyes. It was a blessed find for Blue, as she received lodging along with her pay. In turn, Sapphire's mother was able to keep up appearances as a philanthropist by taking the opportunity to become a regular donator to Blue's school and patron to performances.

Blue smiled, gently, her eyes hidden behind her bangs. "It went very well, thank you."

When they reached the car, Blue opened the door for Sapphire, who joined her mother in the backseat. Blue went to sit in the front, with their chauffeur.

"Good morning, mother." Sapphire greeted.

Her mother replied in turn, and studied Sapphire's choice of clothes. Even though she found suits rather stiff and constrictive, Sapphire had dressed herself in a decent steel gray business jacket and skirt. She had taken the liberty of choosing a sky blue blouse that she liked. It might have hung too loose on her for her mother's liking, but with the car already pulling out, it was too late to change.

At the very least, her mother recognized and approved her choice of earrings.

Neela Heerak, co-founder of Diamond Reliable Energy Company, turned her attention back to all the emails pinging on her phone. She was in her usual power dress of choice, a deep indigo colored satin sari. The two of them were quite contrasting. Even if Ms. Heerak and Miss Heerak both had cool, dark skin, that was where their physical similarities ended. Sapphire Heerak had a short, flat nose, round face, and wide eyes. Neela Heerak had a long, straight nose, and an expression so somber, that her smile never quite reached her tired, drawn eyes. Still, she was adept at staying on top of business, as needed.

As such, Ms. Heerak spoke aloud as she sorted through the emails, primarily for Sapphire's benefit. She sent off an email to her secretary, Holly, to let her know that they were on their way to the interview. In an almost immediate and impressively punctual reply, Holly informed her that the invite to the upcoming fundraiser banquet had been confirmed.

Sapphire listened, but most of her attention was spent gazing out the window. When her mother concluded checking all her emails, and had opened her news app, Sapphire began to chat idly with Blue and the chauffeur. Her mother interrupted every so often to inform her of which company was doing what and how the governor's election was going.

It was a twenty minute drive before they were pulling into the gated off parking lot of one of Diamond Reliable many energy plants. They didn't arrive too late, to the pleasure of Sapphire's aunt, Peela Heerak. Neela's sister, older than her by a year, was the other co-founder and CEO of Diamond Reliable.

Peela was waiting for them, her own attendant, Hazel, beside her. The two were quite a pair, and they contrasted Sapphire's mother and Blue. Neela also had a long face, like Peela, but her features were sharper. More so, while Neela wouldn't let the West intimidate her out her dress of choice, Peela preferred to do the intimidating. She wore a pressed and sharp business suit, and shiny black heels that added three inches to her already impressive height of 5'10. Aunt Peela liked to stand at the same level as the stuffy white men she interacted with a lot, if not over them.

More so, while Blue was poised and quiet, Hazel was poised and still unapologetically sarcastic. Aunt Peela, nevertheless, liked Hazel because the young lady never talked back or sassed her employer.

Also already there, and standing a bit off to the side, were the journalist and Diamond Reliable's chief engineer, Peri Aiza. The journalist, Old East Time's writer Lapis Roberta, was chatting with Peri. From the snippet of the conversation that Sapphire overheard, the two had discovered that they liked the same TV show.

"Ah, you're here." Peela announced as Neela and Sapphire stepped out of the car. Blue closed the car doors behind them and took her place beside Peela's attendant. Peri and Lapis looked up from their conversation.

"You two, go make the tea and coffee. We'll be in the West Sun meeting room." Peela instructed Blue and Hazel.

"Yes, mam." Blue and Hazel chorused, before going in ahead of the others.

Neela went to Lapis and shook the journalist's hand.

"Neela Heerak," she introduced herself. "Pleased to meet you. Thank you for coming to interview us."

"Likewise." Lapis nodded.

Sapphire also stepped forward to introduce herself. She added that she was Neela Heerak's daughter as an afterthought. Lapis' brow rose in slight interest at that. Sapphire also found Lapis quite interesting. Whereas everyone else there was dressed like they were attending a formal meeting – even Peri had on her bowtie, a Camp Pining Hearts bowtie upon closer inspection – Lapis wore faded jeans, a loose white button up, and a sweater with the sleeves rolled up. Her lightly streaked dark hair wasn't done up perfectly like Sapphire and her mother were used to doing for themselves, but the disheveled look wasn't unattractive.

It certainly didn't escape Sapphire's notice how Peri saddled up close to the journalist. Of course, having known Peri through her seven years working for the company, Sapphire knew that anyone who took interest in anything important to Peri was an immediate friend.

"I was thinking that I would first interview the two of you," Lapis then said as she gestured to the Heerak sisters, "on the inspiration and funding behind this project, and then Ms. Aiza on the engineering aspects."

"That would work just fine." Neela said.

"Shall we head inside?" Aunt Peela asked.

Instead of taking the direct route, Aunt Peela took the time to point out the main areas of operation. There was the area for the oil tank (which was not visible from the entrance, set on the other side of the grounds as the administrative building), the combustion chambers, the generators, and the main attraction of the event, the newly constructed carbon capture and storage center.

This new addition was to capture up to 90% of the carbon output of burning fossil fuels, and store it instead of releasing it into the atmosphere.

Shortly after sitting down in the West Sun meeting room – one usually not used because it faced the rest of the plant instead of the entrance – Blue and Hazel came with the coffee and tea.

"Coffee or tea?" Aunt Peela asked Lapis, as Blue was automatically serving the Heerak sisters and Sapphire their spiced milk tea. Peri received her coffee, and put four sugars in it, as usual.

Lapis studied the tea. Each glass teacup had a stick of cinnamon, as garnish.

"It's very sweet," Sapphire said.

"Coffee, please." Lapis sat back in her chair. "One sugar, no cream."

Blue and Hazel served her as requested, she thanked them curtly, and then the two attendants went to stand off to the side.

"So," Lapis started out, pulling out a tape recorder and pressing play. "Let's start with the basics. What inspired you two to start using carbon capture and storage?"

Aunt Peela went into her readied speech, with Neela occasionally chiming in, about how efforts to reduce carbon emissions were a long time coming to America. They spoke of how Indian engineers were already pioneering the next generation of technology in carbon capture and storage, and how they wished to not only replicate that, but surpass it in America. They stressed that they were doing this not just because of the tax benefits offered by the government, at which Sapphire smirked behind her tea glass. Her mother and aunt were pleased if they could help the environment in some way, but they were businesswomen, first and foremost. Their primary goal was to stand out from the competition.

In that effect, Aunt Peela proudly pointed out that previous usage of carbon capture in America was primarily with coal based energy plants, and they were leading the technology to oil based energy plants. Lapis asked about the difference, and by that point, the conversation started delving into technical matters. Peri was just about vibrating in her seat, but that may have been because she was on her second cup of coffee. She kept having to push her glasses back up her little nose.

With that, Lapis' interview with the founders of Diamond Reliable concluded. Lapis snapped a few photos of the sisters standing by the wide window overlooking the facility. They all shook hands again. Peri excitedly cut in and offered a tour.

Peri was quite the image beside the Heerak sisters. They towered over Peri's small 5'2 frame. The sisters were also composed and their outfits faultless, while the only things neat about Peri's usual appearance were her bowtie and hijab. Her outfits were primarily for comfort, such as the olive green button up that had clearly been worn for an all-nighter.

The image made a little more sense when Peri and Lapis stepped off to the side.

Sapphire's mother and aunt preferred to stay back, but Sapphire had put on sensible walking shoes in the hopes that she would get a chance to look around. Pleased with the addition, Peri fetched Sapphire and Lapis both hard hats and orange vests.

As they walked around the facility, it was nice to watch Peri open up so quickly to someone new. The fact that she got to babble on about her life's work was also a plus. But Sapphire remembered that when she first met Peri, the woman seemed almost disinterested in her. Because of Sapphire's more enigmatic nature, and Peri's inability to make effective small talk, it took a while for them to warm up to each other.

Here, Lapis kept the recorder going, and dutifully took pictures of whatever Peri pointed out as being important. Lapis took a lot of pictures.

Besides just looking at whatever Peri told them to pay attention to, Sapphire observed all the employees going about their business. Some of them recognized her, and these workers would whisper to whoever was next to them about who she was, and then they as a group would start putting in extra effort to appear like they were hard at work. They likely wanted nothing but good words about their work. Not wanting to intimidate them, she smiled and greeted anyone who looked her way in recognition.

When she noticed that any employee she greeted lit up with the acknowledgment, she began to nod to everyone she saw. She even stepped off to the side to chat with two men, not wanting the conversation to disturb Lapis' recording of Peri's tour. Sapphire asked what they were working on and how they were doing, and was momentarily distracted from her guide.

"Sapphire, we're almost done with the tour, so we'll be heading back soon." Peri called out to her.

Sapphire thanked the men for their work and turned around to return to Peri and Lapis, when someone barreled into her.

The two of them were nearly knocked to the ground, if it weren't for one of the men being right there to catch Sapphire from tumbling over.

Once they were all righted, Sapphire looked up to see who had run into her.

"I'm so sorry!" The person blurted out. The first thing that Sapphire noticed about them was that they were a young woman who looked about Sapphire's age. Her dense, coily hair pulled back into a low, short ponytail, but the hair looked like it was struggling to break free of both the hairband and hardhat. The poor girl was so embarrassed that a bright red had lit up her face.

"Are you alright? I'm so sorry, I didn't see where I was going!"

Sapphire glanced behind the woman to see two other women staring wide eyed and doing their best to look innocent. Ah. So they had been the distraction.

"I'm alright." Sapphire assured the woman before her. "It happens. Just be more careful next time."

"Of course!"

Sapphire nodded again to the men she was speaking with, and to the woman whose face was still heated red with embarrassment.

When she went back to Peri and Lapis, Sapphire heard whispering behind her, and then a sharp, quiet " _What? Why didn't anyone tell me?_ "

"Oh, Miss, have a good day!" The woman then yelled out to Sapphire.

"You have a good day as well." Sapphire called back.

Both Peri and Lapis were watching everything with bemused expressions. As they were walking back to the administrative building, Peri made a comment about how the woman was probably new. She asked if Sapphire wanted to report the clumsy incident, but Sapphire declined.

Maybe it was just for her own gratification, but Sapphire was quite enchanted by the way the woman's deep, dark brown eyes stood out more with her flushed tawny skin.

She didn't want such a person to get in trouble. Maybe she even wanted to see her again.

* * *

(Long) Author's Note:

So this whole thing started with my Geosystems class. While my professor was lecturing about climate change, I had doodled human Sapphire in a business suit. The drawing and the idea of Sapphire being the heiress of a company got set to the side for a long while, until I returned to it - climate change in mind. This story involves two things I have very little knowledge of: business management and engineering. If you happen to have expertise in either of these fields, I welcome critiques and advice.

Also, I am super creative with names. Neela Heerak means 'Blue Diamond' in Hindu. So guess what Peela means! That's right, _yellow_. Amaze.

Poor Peridot will be the Moon Moon of the story. Her surname is Spanish for rock or cliff. She's Rock Rock.

Lapis is the only one with a normal name because my friend requested her surname to be Roberta. Both her and Peri are Filipina. Because I said so.


	2. Chapter 2

Ruby made her escape the second everyone else weren't looking.

Weaving through the colorful stands and discounted antique furniture, she took in the relief of her momentary independence. Shopping with her roommate, at a Saturday Farmer's Market, was fun and all – if that was the right word for their chaotic trips. But every now and then Ruby liked to take her time to browse what she wanted, without feeling like she was going to be judged for her interest in, say, a frog shaped lamp.

Sure, Amethyst never judged anyone's purchases, but with Ruby's roommate's influence, she would end up buying a bright yellow, crooked rocking chair and a coat rack that looked like raindrops, along with the cute little frog lamp.

So here Ruby was, making an impulse purchase on a novelty desk lamp. The base was designed to look like a lily pad, on which the frog stood, poised in mid jump. Its tongue stuck out to hold the light bulb itself, and a swirly green lamp shade. The shade was dotted with a couple fireflies, their rears made of transparent material, so that it would look like they actually glowed when the lamp was turned on.

And Ruby absolutely adored it.

The bonus was that it was in her price range too. Without thinking much, Ruby handed over the forty two dollars, and had her purchase placed in a cardboard box. It didn't come with a lightbulb, but Ruby knew a tech stand a bit of ways over, and walked in that direction.

Ruby knew the layout of the market pretty well. She and her roommate had been joining their former roommate, Pearl, to these Saturday Market trips for several months now. They had been coming here even before Pearl moved out to live with her girlfriend, and her girlfriend's fiancé, and her girlfriend and fiancé's then infant son. Don't ask, Ruby would tell people. Things were relatively peaceful and straightforward now, but awhile back, everything about that situation was a screaming at three in the morning, door slamming mess.

Now, thankfully, Ruby, Amethyst, Pearl, and Pearl's choice of family, could shop at a Farmer's Market with little incidence.

On her way to the tech stand, a jewelry stand caught Ruby's attention. She wasn't normally one for _wearing_ jewelry, sporting no more than a t-shirt and faded, ripped jeans most of the time, but _admiring_ jewelry was a different story.

The fact that the stand was selling artisan jewelry, unique from the pompous multi carat diamond rings flashing in the windows of big name jewelry stores, made it all the better.

Even so, this was part of the reason Ruby enjoyed shopping on her own.

One piece in particular caught Ruby's attention. It was a ring with a small ruby stone, boarded by what was most likely fake diamonds, but the metal holding the jewels was fashioned to look like petals. It was a modest sized ring, but the design, which made Ruby think of a lily, was breathtakingly gorgeous.

Ruby's heart dropped when she noticed the price. One hundred thirty nine. Of course it was likely a real ruby gemstone.

Still, Ruby figured, it didn't hurt to try it on. She reached for it, but someone else retrieved it first. The person's hand paused, however, leaving Ruby's hand and their hand hovering over the ring.

Ruby looked up to apologize to whoever the other person was, and felt her face heat up immediately the moment she recognized the woman's face.

It was _Miss Heerak_ , the heiress of Diamond Reliable.

The same heiress who Ruby nearly knocked over, like the clumsy idiot that she was.

God, this woman was beautiful, but Ruby was certain that she hated her. Maybe if she apologized properly, then everything would be okay. Ruby's head swam, and for the life of her, she couldn't remember the woman's first name. Silvia? No. Cher? No. It was something pretty.

 _She_ was something pretty. Ruby belatedly noticed that Miss Heerak seemed so different from when she had ran into her – quite literally – at the energy plant. Then, Miss Heerak had been wearing a stuffy looking suit and penny loafers. But now, the heiress was wearing a long, loosely fitting shirt with a pastel space-like color scheme. She had on three necklaces, a choker, one with an antique-like key, and one with two charms. Scales and a Zodiac looking symbol… Libra. That was it.

Miss Heerak's outfit was eye-catching, but her face… she had on bright magenta lipstick, likely the good kind, because it didn't fade into a different color against her dark skin. The color of the lipstick brought out the Milky Way swirls in her shirt. With the way she was dressed, eyes wide and shining, it was like she was an entirely different person.

But her eyes. When Ruby noticed her eyes, she had been lost. Silver. No, hazel. Oh, wow, Ruby had never seen such an eye color before.

It took a long moment to realize that Miss Heerak had been saying something, and a moment more for Ruby to recover from her short-circuiting.

"- you alright? If you want to try on the ring first, I don't mind. Did you want it?"

"Huh?"

Miss Heerak blinked. "The ring?"

"You're… you're…" Ruby then blurted out, "I really am sorry about running into you the other day!"

Miss Heerak's eyes went wide, and then she held up her hand to hide a short giggle.

"It's alright," Miss Heerak said. "I'm fine."

"Oh, uh, you sure?"

Miss Heerak nodded. But Ruby was feeling awkward with thinking of the woman as a Miss Heerak.

"Oh, I'm sorry, what's your name?"

Miss Heerak smiled. "Sapphire."

Ruby was very, very done for, at this point. She couldn't control the blush that was likely spreading to her ears.

"Sapphire." She repeated. Yes, the name was perfect.

"Yes. And I didn't learn your name."

"Ruby. Ruby Ward."

Sapphire held out her hand. "Well, Ruby, I don't think we had a chance to properly meet. It is very nice to meet you."

She had to juggle her box into her other arm, but Ruby then also reached out and shook Sapphire's hand. Her skin was soft and she had a firm, confident shake. But that wasn't much of a surprise. She was the heiress to one of the richest companies, if not the richest company, on the East Coast.

"It's good to meet you, too." Ruby said. There was something else that they were talking about. What was it? Oh, right. The ring!

"Er, did you want to look at the ring?" Ruby asked.

Sapphire's brows pinched forward a moment before she made the connection. "Ah," she said, turning to look back at the ring. "It is very pretty, isn't it? Hm, a ruby gem."

And then Sapphire picked up the ring and handed it to Ruby, who was currently trying very hard not to die on the spot.

"Yeah," Ruby managed to say, as she accepted the ring. "My birth stone. Cause I was born in July. And my name. Is why."

Sapphire smiled. "Are you a Cancer or a Leo?"

"What? Oh, um, Cancer. I think."

"I thought so."

"Oh, are you a Libra?" Ruby asked, gesturing to Sapphire's necklace with the hand that was holding the ring. The other arm was still holding her frog lamp box.

"Yes." Sapphire beamed, appearing pleased that Ruby recognized the symbol. "Well, go ahead, try it on."

Ruby glanced back down at the ring. It was rather small, now that she was looking at the band. She read a little tag attached to it. A size 6. She frowned. She was certain that was too small for her chubby, boyish fingers.

"I think it's too small." Ruby put the ring back with a sigh. "Besides, it's too expensive."

"Oh." Sapphire said. She stared at the ring, opened her mouth to say something, and then glanced back at Ruby. Her eyes trailed down to the box Ruby was holding.

"What did you buy?"

If Ruby's blush had dissipated with the disappointment with the ring, it burned back entirely once her impulse purchase was the subject of the conversation.

She shakily held up the box, opened it, and showed Sapphire what was inside. "It's a lamp… designed like a frog. I don't know why I bought it, I just…"

"That sounds cute!" Sapphire reached towards the opening of the box. "May I?"

"Oh. Sure!"

Sapphire then carefully pulled up the lamp so that she could get a better look at it. Her face lit up. "Oh, wow, where did you find this? I love the fireflies."

The fireflies were also a favorite of Ruby's. It was part of what won her over about the lamp. Sapphire finished admiring the details on the frog – also something that Ruby especially liked – and then set the lamp back into the box. Ruby shuffled it back in her one arm, and then pointed in the general direction that she had found it.

"Over there, and, oh, I needed to get a lightbulb for it."

Sapphire's expression fell just a bit.

"But I don't need to get one right now." Ruby amended quickly.

"Why don't we walk over together?"

They did as such. Ruby looked through the lightbulbs until she found one that suited her needs, and Sapphire stood by her side, occasionally riffling through bits and pieces of things that caught her attention.

"So, Ruby, what do you do at the plant?"

The question caught Ruby a little off-guard, and it took her one second too many to realize that Sapphire was asking about the energy plant. "I'm a technician." Ruby answered. "And, well, I'm really a contractor. So I don't really work at one plant. I get paid to inspect the equipment, make sure it's all okay, and that's that."

Ruby stared at the lightbulb she just purchased. "I don't actually fix anything, though."

There was a moment of silence on Sapphire's part, and Ruby realized how awkward she had made things.

"But, uh, if you ever need someone to replace your spark plugs, I'm your girl." Ruby added in a rush. Her cheeks then went a little redder as she quickly amended that, "I mean, your girl to call to fix your car. Not _your_ girl. As in, you know, _that_. Not that I'm saying that's a bad thing! But, well, you probably already have someone on hire to fix your car, so, well."

Sapphire bit her lip, but it was clear that she was trying not to laugh.

It really couldn't get worse in that moment, but of course, Ruby's unruly roommate chose that exact moment to come up from behind Ruby and suddenly throw an arm around Ruby's shoulders.

Amethyst yanked Ruby close to her, and Ruby gripped her box and lightbulb to keep them from falling.

Luckily, Amethyst was short, like Ruby, so she wasn't pulling Ruby down. Though, Ruby had to avoid getting her face caught in Amethyst's thick, bleached hair.

"Yo! Girl, what are you doing all the way over here?" Amethyst demanded with a grin. She lifted her other hand to show a six pack of homemade soda. "I wanted to know what flavor you wanted, but you weren't there, dude. Hope you like strawberries and cream, 'cause I got four of that. Just don't touch the bacon soda. That's mine."

Ruby grimaced as she chanced a look at Sapphire.

Sapphire's eyes were a bit wide with surprise, but other than that, Ruby couldn't read her expression. Of course, someone as refined and polite as Sapphire wouldn't openly show disgust, right? For all Ruby knew, she could have been annoying Sapphire the entire time. This was probably what would convince Sapphire to stay far away.

Things just wouldn't go in Ruby's favor, because Amethyst then noticed that Ruby wasn't alone. She looked at Sapphire. Ruby could practically see the gears shifting in Amethyst's head as a sly grin spread across her face.

"Oh, who's this?"

"This is Sapphire." Ruby had to squeeze out the words. "Sapphire, this is my roommate, Amethyst."

"'Sup." Amethyst greeted.

There was a lack of response for a moment that felt too much like an eternity to Ruby, when Sapphire smiled and replied with a terse nod and, "Not much. Nice to meet you."

Amethyst nodded in approval. "Likewise."

Ruby wanted to slap herself. She had been so formal earlier.

"Are you also a technician?" Sapphire asked.

"Me? Naw. I work in the disposal services, and do a little boxing in my spare time."

"I've been told that that form of work brings in a decent income." Sapphire said.

"Eh. It's pretty good. Could probably use a bigger apartment."

"Maybe because you can't stop filling it with junk." Ruby muttered.

"Junk?" Amethyst gasped, dramatically. She ruffled up Ruby's hair, as if it needed that. "My, my, you wound me. Each piece is a priceless and irreplaceable part of my wonderful collection."

"It's junk."

Amethyst snorted. "Yeah. It is."

Ruby glanced back at Sapphire. She was giggling. Was it at Ruby's expense? Probably. She couldn't tell.

"So, was there anything you needed me for, besides the soda?" Ruby asked Amethyst.

"Um. No. Don't think so. We're all having lunch soon, though."

"What?" Ruby checked her watch. She had set off from the others around ten, and it was nearing noon. Where had the time gone? "Right, I'll be right there. You can go ahead."

Amethyst's brow rose, and she checked back over Sapphire. Her grin never wavered. "Alright. I get'cha."

Before leaving, Amethyst patted Ruby on the shoulder. Ruby watched her roommate go. She didn't bother to ask where they were having lunch. It was the same little corner of restaurant stands every time. It was the only way to satisfy Pearl's vegan diet and Amethyst's love for anything drowned in grease or hot sauce - or both.

She hadn't really noticed before, but Ruby was feeling a little hungry.

"Excuse me, I really don't mean to be forward," Sapphire started. Ruby looked back to her, and to her utter shock, saw Sapphire staring at the floor, toying with her cell. "I wanted to know if you'd like to exchange numbers?"

Ruby's jaw could have dropped to the floor.

"O-of course!" She stammered, and placed her purchases on the floor so that she could fish out her own cell phone. "No problem. I'd love to. I mean, yeah, I'd really like that."

The two traded phones, and Ruby's hands shook a bit as she put her name and number into Sapphire's contact list. She debated over including her last name, and decided she should. Sapphire likely had tons of people in her contacts, and there might be another Ruby.

When Ruby received her phone back from Sapphire, she noticed that Sapphire did not include her last name in contact information. She hoped, very desperately, that Sapphire didn't think it too formal or distant of Ruby to include her own surname.

"Here, I'll test it." Sapphire said. She typed something, and then a few seconds later, Ruby's phone pinged. She read the message.

'hello : )'

"I got it." Ruby smiled, her head feeling light and her stomach flip flopping. Was this happening too fast? She tried to remember the last time she had exchanged numbers with someone she just met. But she was drawing a blank, and she wasn't entirely sure that it was because she never had.

"Great." Sapphire's eyes twinkled.

Later, when the custodians made their rounds, they would be mopping up the puddle that was once Ruby.

"Yeah. Great." Ruby repeated, stupidly.

"I hope to see you next weekend."

"Huh? Yeah, here. Well, we do try to go every Saturday."

"I do too." Sapphire giggled again. "It was very nice to meet you."

"Yeah. You too."

It took a few more of these back and forths, increasingly awkward on Ruby's part, until the two parted ways. Ruby made her way over to her friends, still in an elated daze. She didn't have to mentally practice ordering when she got herself a cheeseburger combo meal, and she had even remembered to ask for extra pickles. Amethyst was still grinning at her, but Pearl and the others didn't quite know what to make of Ruby's behavior.

Not that Ruby really noticed much of what was going on around herself. When she was tossing her trash away – in the proper bins, of course – her phone pinged.

She pulled it out to find a picture sent by Sapphire.

The picture was of a clay pencil holder, designed the entire way around like a creek, with little details of water life. There were fish that peeked out of the water, and a beaver carrying a branch into the water.

The text read, 'Not as great as a frog lamp, but still a good find.'

Ruby texted back right away. 'you should get it.'

'I did. Headed out now. Thank you for the recommendation.'

'anytime.'

And then, much to everyone's surprise of seeing Ruby never use her phone for much more than Candy Crush and online shopping, Ruby spent the rest of the afternoon texting. By the time midnight had come around, and Ruby was getting into bed, much of the text conversation had dissolved into an exchange of the weirdest novelty items they could find on google.

Farmer's Markets were fun, and with the people that Ruby went with, it could be exciting. But Ruby was really looking forward to the upcoming Saturday.

* * *

Author's Note: Bacon soda is a thing, if you were fortunate enough not to know this. Ruby's frog lamp is not a thing, much as it should be.

Also, Ruby is really gay. But we already knew that.


	3. Chapter 3

Fundraiser banquets were a special type of agony for Sapphire.

It should have helped that she was able to wear a cocktail dress instead of those suits she disliked so much, but wearing a dress designed with cute little forest animals like foxes and owls was frowned upon at such events. So her favorite lacey summer dress would have to wait in her wardrobe for now.

Instead, she wore something solid blue with a modest neckline, and plain, black heels.

She was also surrounded by white people. Rich white people.

If philanthropist fundraiser banquets were about competent international development, then maybe Sapphire would enjoy attending. Instead, most of the time it was a measuring contest of who had the kindest heart and the most credit to back it up.

This Friday evening, there wasn't even a chance to pretend it was all for the sake of poor, hungry children, from an African country that no one in the room would be able to point to on a map. (At one such event, a well-intentioned old lady asked if Ms. Heerak had adopted Sapphire from the African country of the week. Sapphire had replied, in a blank controlled expression, "Oh, no, I was born in Jersey.")

Although, for the type of fundraiser banquet Sapphire was at now, some liked to claim everything was for the sake of poor, _American_ children.

It was a fundraiser banquet for a political campaign.

Governor White was running for re-election against a little upstart mayor from a beachside town. Really, even if it was a swing state during presidential elections, White had safely been the incumbent two elections in a row. It wasn't much of a competition and there was little need to go above and beyond with fundraising.

Yet here they were.

The one consolation that Sapphire focused on, as she sat pretty in her seat, was that in the coming morning she would go to the Farmer's Market. There she would get to see Ruby again.

Sapphire and Ruby had been texting each other just about nonstop the past week. A few times, Amethyst had snuck off with Ruby's phone to text Sapphire. As much as this mortified Ruby, and she would always apologize repeatedly for it, Sapphire reassured her that the random dog-copter memes in her inbox were actually quite funny.

Sapphire's hand itched for her purse, where her phone sat waiting. Ruby had offered that Sapphire could text her throughout the banquet, if it made things more bearable, but Sapphire didn't want to offend anyone. She wasn't just there as an extra guest. Her mother intended for Sapphire to know all the ins and outs of running a company.

Getting on the good side of politicians was among such things.

The Heerak sisters were among the minority of Indian Americans who leaned to the right, politically, and so they usually saddled up to Republican candidates. Governor White was a fairly good person, all things considered. She took an active interest in the affairs of veterans and protecting small businesses – most of the time – and she worked over the aisle in terms of funding infrastructure projects in order to create jobs. Sapphire's mother and aunt liked her because Governor White considered things in a business perspective.

At the end of the day, however, Governor White was still an ordinary politician. Whatever could ensure her re-election, she went for.

And if that meant schmoozing the big name companies that did business in her state, then so be it. So since Diamond Reliable provided the majority of energy to the tri-state area, then well, the Heerak sisters and Governor White were on a first name basis.

It was important, then, that Sapphire also be on friendly terms with Governor White.

Sapphire engaged in idle chatter with those around her, while her mother and aunt made their way over to Governor White. At Sapphire's table, people were talking about the election. The focus of the conversation was on how _clearly_ Governor White had the most experience, and it didn't matter if small businesses _supposedly_ thrived in the competing candidate's home town, because, really, it was all just propaganda anyways.

It was all just talk. Sapphire knew that. Beach City was a popular vacation spot in the summer, and Sapphire's mother had rented a beach house there a time or two. However, Ms. Heerak only chose that as a vacation spot if work was piling up, because it was close to home. 'Real' vacations were spent on cruises or on a foreign island.

Sapphire liked Beach City though. It was a cute, little town, and small businesses really did thrive there. Sapphire had only seen two or three big name stores the few times she had visited.

But for the time being, that was enemy territory, and so Sapphire held her tongue as the people around her wondered aloud if candidate Mayor Dewey was as much of a moderate as he claimed to be, or if he was really an antagonist to capitalism and the free market for not letting more big name companies settle in his small town.

Having enough of the conversation, Sapphire excused herself to go find her mother and aunt.

Before she reached them, she saw that there was another person with them. Sapphire had met Coral Berg once before. She was the current CEO of Worlds oil company, having taken over the company after her husband passed away. Berg was a rather unassuming woman, with soft eyes and surprisingly modest clothing. Her outfit of choice was a blush pink cocktail dress, with no frills. She appeared out of place next to the magnificently dressed Heerak sisters, and the regal appearance of Governor White, who stood out in her designer floor length dress and striking platinum blonde hair pulled back into an impeccable bun.

Yet Worlds had its own fill of controversies, including a devastating oil spill in the Arctic a few years back. Of course, that was when Mr. Berg was the CEO. The company had been run a bit smoother under Mrs. Berg. Sapphire had learned awhile back, as her mother held the woman in high regard, that Coral Berg was not to be underestimated.

Still, Sapphire was confused as to why World's Coral Berg was here. Worlds did provide oil nationwide, and to many places worldwide, but it wasn't primarily based in the tri-state area like Diamond Reliable was. What was Coral doing at a governor's fundraiser banquet?

Sapphire ducked behind a potted plant, accepting a glass of champagne as a waiter walked by, and pretended to observe the banquet as she listened in on the conversation

"Well, yes, I know Dewey's constituents are opposed to the project. But they don't realize how high their gas prices are." Sapphire's mother was saying. "The pipeline would be beneficial to them too."

"Any development to their area would have immeasurable benefits." Coral Berg added. Even her voice had a soft, charming quality to it. "It would really boost their tourism-based economy."

The women shook their heads sadly.

"It is rather unfortunate how much influence their unions and little interest groups have. They being lied to and they have no clue." Aunt Peela said, tilting up her chin. "I'm surprised they haven't had their own Woodstock, yet."

The three women were standing off to the side of everyone else, their glasses of champagne close to their chests. They spoke in low voices, and Sapphire wondered if she was even supposed to hear any of their conversation. But she hung by, her natural curiosity burning in interest. She knew about the prospective idea to construct a new pipeline – that was old news. Worlds wanted a new pipeline to reach the growing urban areas along the coastline. There was some protest against it, but nothing that made national news. It was mostly just a few farmers here and there. Sapphire had just never seen her mother or aunt take any stance about it. She didn't know that it was something that the CEOs of Diamond Reliable and the governor were in league with each other about.

"I wouldn't worry too much if they do," Governor White said, with a chuckle and a nod to Aunt Peela. "I've done a sufficient job of keeping crime down so far."

"That you have." Aunt Peela smirked. Studying them through the plastic leaves, there was a glint in both their eyes that made Sapphire a bit uncomfortable.

Sapphire bit her lip and backed away. It wasn't as if she was entirely opposed to the pipeline – there were new pipelines constructed all the time, and many that the public weren't entirely aware of – or that she didn't know that back dealing like this happened. She just wasn't aware that her mother took part in such back dealing.

Or maybe Sapphire had always known and pretended that she didn't. She felt uncomfortable with the idea that one day she would have to whisper clandestinely over glasses of champagne.

She kept to herself for the rest of the evening, save for when she had to interact with someone out of polite necessity, and agonized for when she'd be able to get away and text Ruby again. She vaguely registered how much the attendees pledged to the campaign. Nonetheless, Sapphire noticed that the Heerak sisters and Coral Berg donated a considerable amount.

Their secret partnership with Governor White was sealed.

It was especially hard to pay attention following that. Sapphire had to restrain from rushing to the car when the whole event was over.

As it turned out, Sapphire discovered when she was finally able to check her phone, Ruby and Amethyst had collaborated in collecting memes to send Sapphire. This time, with Ruby being just as equal of a mastermind as Amethyst, much of the memes involved frogs. Sitting beside her mother in the car, on the drive back home, Sapphire did her best not to giggle too noticeably.

'How was the event?' Ruby texted, once Sapphire had her fill of frogs of varying cuteness and sarcasm. It had done a much needed job of getting Sapphire to relax. Sapphire had never told Ruby exactly what the event was, just that she was obligated to go. Ruby didn't pry, and Sapphire appreciated that. Though the both of them were fully aware who Sapphire was, Sapphire recognized that Ruby was not likely from a place of great wealth, and she didn't want to talk in length about her own wealth and privileges. So she settled on keeping any business-related affairs short and simple.

'It was fair.' Sapphire replied. The food was good, and there were some attendees who had no interest in unnecessarily bashing on the mayor or bragging about their third yacht.

'Meaning it sucked, right? You alright?'

Sapphire's chest warmed. Not very many people were able to read her like that. Not even Sapphire's mother understood her most of the time. Blue was one of the few, the two having a quiet understanding of each other. But Blue had known Sapphire for months now, and the two were fairly similar in demeanor. It was astonishing that Sapphire and Ruby had only known each other for a week. By this point, Sapphire felt like she had known Ruby for much longer.

'I will be. I look forward to seeing you tomorrow.' Sapphire texted in honesty.

Several minutes passed before Ruby replied, and Sapphire shortly worried that she had been too forward. She tapped on her phone, intending to say something lighter, or apologize for assuming things. Or anything. She didn't know what she could save to rescue herself in that moment. But then her phone lit up with a new message.

'Me too.' The confession was followed by a blushing emoji.

The warmth that had been dancing around Sapphire's chest threatened to burst. She could feel it reach her face, warming her cheeks into a blush.

It took two hours for the two to stop texting that night and get some sleep. Even so, Sapphire didn't need her alarm the coming morning. She bounded out of bed and fetched the summer dress that she would have liked to wear at the banquet. She fussed over her appearance in her vanity mirror for an hour – grateful that she had woken before her alarm and had the time. She debated between three sets of jewelry, and couldn't decide on a lipstick for ten minutes. She would put one color on, wash it off, and then try another color.

Was she overthinking things? She didn't want to overdress and flaunt her wealth, but she still wanted to look cute. Or pretty. Both? Neither? Sapphire glowered at her reflection, as if it was the cause of all her problems. She wasn't usually this worked up about anything. It all felt unreasonable.

Just to be on the safe side, besides wearing the amethyst ring that was usually a standard to her outfits, she wore her necklace that had a rose quartz pendant. She tried to tell herself it was just for its calming effect, and less so for the romantic properties.

She waited patiently for when her mother and their cook would wake up, not wanting to force them into an early breakfast. For the half hour she waited, she paced her room, and intermittently checked her reflection. When she convened with her mother over a breakfast of dosas and tea, she felt very fortunate that her mother didn't seem to notice how keyed up Sapphire felt. It would probably lead to questions that Sapphire wasn't sure how to answer.

Sapphire and Ruby had agreed to meet in the little food court of the Farmer's Market at ten. It was still early, but Ms. Heerak had already made her leave to work, and Sapphire figured she could kill time at the market.

She opted out of having the family driver take her, like usual. She chose the most modest vehicle they had, a BMW convertible. It was almost ten years old, and had been a gift to Sapphire for her sixteenth birthday. She knew that others with money preferred to trade in their cars to the latest models, but her BMW continued to run fine enough.

Before pulling out of the garage, she checked her hair and makeup one last time.

* * *

It was still fifteen minutes until ten, and Ruby was early.

Amethyst had playfully teased her the entire car ride. It didn't help that Ruby had tried to put on makeup that morning, and managed to just make herself look a raccoon clown. The Universes and Pearl had shown up at their house, their van waiting, while Ruby was scrubbing her face clean. Amethyst had switched tracks and was trying to reassure Ruby of how cool she was, and how she didn't need makeup.

Rose had been Ruby's saving grace. She didn't question why Ruby was suddenly obsessing over her appearance, and applied a thin line of dark brown eyeliner and mascara. When Ruby looked in the mirror, it didn't look like she was wearing makeup, but it definitely had an effect on her appearance and confidence.

When Ruby had begun to worry about her outfit, Rose insisted Ruby wear whatever made her most comfortable, and nothing more. So Ruby wore her old jeans and a tank top. She tried to tell herself that it was only because of how hot it was outside, and not because she was trying to show off her athletic figure.

Ever the angel, Rose had insisted that Ruby be allowed time alone with Sapphire before everyone crowded to meet Ruby's new friend. Thanks to Amethyst, Sapphire was the talk of the group. Ruby hadn't told them _exactly_ who Sapphire was, though. She still had no idea of Sapphire's political leanings, and was assuming somewhere on the right, since she was an heiress.

Rarely ever bringing up politics of her own accord, Amethyst was easy to get along with. Ruby's other friends were another story. Rose, Pearl, and Greg were unapologetic feminists with some socialist leanings. Adding to that, Pearl was vegan, and Greg always dressed like he walked right out of a punk rock music video. There was also that living arrangement they had, where Pearl lived with Rose and Greg, Rose was dating the both of them, and the three shared responsibility of looking after the Universe's son, Steven. That was hard to understand for quite a lot of people. And then, as the _pièce de résistance_ , Rose Universe was an outspoken environmental and social justice activist, known to every local politician who ever attempted to legalize anything Rose deemed unjust.

It was unlikely, with how nice of a person Sapphire seemed so far, that there would be a conflict of interest. But Ruby was worried still.

Upon arriving, Rose, Greg, and Pearl went off to pick out a toy for Steven. With his three parents and aunties Ruby and Amethyst, that boy was spoiled rotten. It was okay, though, because he was a rather pleasant toddler who never threw himself to the floor if something upset him. If he was distressed, all a person needed to do was hold him and make a funny face. Naturally, everyone who met him loved him instantly.

Amethyst raced off to the spice stand. She and Ruby liked to stay well stocked.

So this left Ruby walking on her own to the food court area. The food court was really just three lunch counters and a space for a collection of tables and chairs. There was a burger place, a pho place owned by a sweet elderly Vietnamese couple, and a Belgian waffle place.

Much to her surprise, since she was already early, Ruby found Sapphire already there.

Ruby nearly forgot just how attractive Sapphire was. It wasn't like she had completely forgotten. The memory of running into Sapphire – both at the plant and that previous Saturday – had replayed in Ruby's mind over and over again, and the anticipation of seeing Sapphire again had gotten Ruby through the week.

No, it was the way that Ruby forgot how to breathe for a moment, and her bright red blush refused to fade. She nearly forgot the effect Sapphire had on her.

God, Sapphire was gorgeous. She was wearing an absolutely adorable summer dress, and she still wore her hair loose, but it was natural this time and seemed to move like air.

Ruby was so glad that Rose did her makeup, and she didn't walk out of the house with heavy black eyeliner, extra blush – as if she needed it around Sapphire – and bright pink lipstick. She also felt so much more comfortable with her baggy clothes than she would if she had worn the only skirt she owned – which was likely too small for her now, a relic of Ruby's teen years.

"Sapphire," Ruby called out, waving to make herself more easily seen.

Sapphire turned, and upon seeing Ruby, her face split in a bright, heart-stopping grin. Ruby dutifully reminded herself that air was, indeed, available to breathe.

"Hello!" Sapphire glided over to Ruby. There was a moment of hesitation, and then Sapphire threw her arms around Ruby in a quick hug.

 _'Earth to Ruby, yes, air is a thing and hearts are supposed to beat.'_

"It's so good to see you again." Sapphire said.

"Y-yeah, you too." Ruby stammered out. "How was your week?"

Ruby then internally winced. How was your week? As if the two hadn't been texting each other every day. What kind of question was that?

But Sapphire didn't seem peeved by the question. "It was very good. I quite enjoyed your company."

"Oh, thanks. Um, even though it was virtual?"

"Yes. Although, I am much happier to be with you in person."

A plead to all there was above, why did Sapphire have to say such forward things that made Ruby's heart skip a beat and butterflies swirl in her stomach?

"I like being with you in person, too." Ruby said.

Sapphire's smile lit her eyes. "Thank you." She then gestured to the food options. "Would you like something to eat, or would you like to walk around?"

"Uh, walking around, that's fine. If you're okay with that?"

"Anything is fine."

* * *

It was as if the stress of the previous night melted off of Sapphire. Seeing Ruby again had made her feel giddy, like an impulsive teenager. She really hoped that she hadn't shocked or upset Ruby by hugging her. The poor woman had gone wide eyed, but it was a little worth it to see her ears go red. Sapphire was still absolutely enchanted by the way Ruby wore her heart on her sleeve.

But Sapphire was having a hard time controlling her own heart and self. It was hot outside, and so Sapphire wasn't surprised that Ruby was wearing something light and baggy. But in her tank top, Sapphire had a better look at her arms, and Ruby had muscles. Defined, power-lifting muscles.

Cute, kind, _and_ strong.

What was Sapphire supposed to do with herself?

The two walked around the market, but they paid much more attention to each other than they did to the varied merchandise. It was so much better to talk to each other face to face. Text conversations had been mostly about funny things they found on the internet, or bits and pieces about their work. They had kept up a string of questions, asking about standard things like favorite color (they both liked violet), music (R&B and hip hop, mostly), food (the spicier, the better), season (Ruby liked the summer, Sapphire the winter, but they didn't dislike any season), and so on.

Seeing each other, they had run out of basic trivia questions to ask. So they switched up tactics and began talking about things like grade school, trading playground stories from their childhood. It had been harder to tell stories through text, after all. Sapphire loved the way Ruby told stories, using her entire body to play out a scene or piece of dialogue. She was worried at times that her calm tone was boring Ruby, but Ruby listened with rapt attention all the same.

Lunchtime crept up on them much too fast. Ruby had mentioned that she was there with her roommate, and Sapphire was suddenly reminded of how Ruby had lunch with Amethyst the previous Saturday. Not wanting to intrude, Sapphire prepared herself for a 'see you next Saturday.' But, instead, Ruby turned to her with a nervous smile.

"Er, would you like to get lunch together?" Ruby asked, rubbing the back of her head. "I mean, here. But uh, together?"

Sapphire breathed out a sigh of relief. "I would love to."

They walked over to the place they met that morning. They both chose pho, and Sapphire was a little more enamored when Ruby put just as much Sriracha on her noodles as Sapphire did. And that was saying something, with how high Sapphire's spice tolerance was.

Once they had slurped up all their noodles, they went for ice cream cones at the burger place, just to balance off the meal. Heat was best followed by a sweet, cool, treat. Especially when the temperature outside was burning in the upper nineties.

They were half way through their ice cream when Amethyst happened by. She had a reusable bag slung across her shoulder, filled with contents that Sapphire couldn't see.

"Hey," Amethyst drawled out. "How're you doing, girl?"

Sapphire laughed. "Very good. And you?"

"Great." Amethyst pulled up a chair and sat at their table. She placed the bag carefully on the back of the chair, so that it wouldn't fall on the floor. Sapphire had a better look then, and she saw mostly food products. "I'm planning on making some enfrijoladas tonight."

"What's that?"

"They're like enchiladas, but better." Amethyst leaned back in her chair. "You know what, you should just come over and try some for yourself."

Ruby missed her ice cream and ended up hitting her chin with the cone. A bit of her ice cream dribbled onto the table.

Amethyst smirked and handed Ruby some napkins. "Sound like a good idea to you, Ruby?"

Ruby's brown eyes were wide and her cheeks – which had been earlier fading back to their original color – were lighting up again. "Y-yeah." Ruby rushed out. "That sounds good. Yeah. Um. Sapphire, would you like to come over for dinner?"

Sapphire couldn't believe it. She nodded immediately, and likely a little too eagerly. "If you would have me, I would be delighted. I enjoy trying new foods."

Ruby lit up. "You would? Great! Er, Amethyst, when were you planning on making dinner?"

"Eh, sometime around six. That work with you?" Amethyst looked to Sapphire.

There wasn't anything that Sapphire had to do for the rest of the day. "Yes. That's good."

"Oh, right, here, I'll text you our address." Ruby pulled out her phone, typed it down, and Sapphire pulled out her phone when it dinged.

She read over the address. "You live in Beach City."

"Yeah." Ruby ducked her head.

"I like Beach City." Sapphire smiled. "I went there a few times when I was younger. I'd be happy to see it again."

"Really? Great! Um, if you want, I could take you to the boardwalk…" Ruby glanced up at Sapphire, her eyes hopeful.

"That sounds perfect."

* * *

(Long) Author's Note: Ah yiss, _politics_. That's more my speed.

For those who might not know, Woodstock was this huge hippie gathering in 1969. It lasted a few days, and was this music and art festival. Ironically, to the way the diamonds reference it, the festival was incredibly peaceful for one its size.

Enfrijoladas are a Mexican dish, and they're not normally served at most Mexican restaurants, but I was able to try it when I visited Mexico and it is yummy. It's a bean kind of enchilada thing? Idk. Anyways, I headcanon human Amethyst as afro-Mexican.

((So has anyone guessed yet, like, how gay I am for natural black hair?))

Speaking of human headcanons, more fun name times! Coral Berg, or pink diamond, has a name that pretty much means 'pink mountain.' Someone stop me, please.

Confession time, I'm starting to slow down on this story. I'd like to hear what people think of the story, and if I'm doing alright. Since I'm working with topics I'm not entirely well versed with, I'd appreciate feedback.


	4. Chapter 4

_warning: alcohol/drinking_

* * *

While Ruby would have loved to bring Sapphire back to Beach City with the rest of the group, there was no room left in the van – they were already pushing Pearl's nerves enough as it was by fitting three people and a baby carrier in the backseat – and Ruby and Amethyst had an apartment to clean before Sapphire arrived. Sapphire reassured Ruby that she didn't mind driving herself, and Ruby saw what Sapphire meant after she insisted on walking Sapphire back to her car.

A BMW M3 convertible? Now we're talking!

Man, Ruby shouldn't have been surprised that the Heerak family could afford such a car – and more. Even an older model like this should be worth at least 30 grand.

Ruby vibrated with excitement to check it out. Sapphire laughed and let Ruby check under the hood and sit in the driver's seat. Before she could check herself, Ruby began babbling about generations of manufacturing, twin-turbos and such, and how if she wasn't so paranoid about getting landed with a ticket that she couldn't pay, Ruby would totally love a chance to street race a car like this – because look, did you know that this car could hit 60 _in under 5 seconds_?

And Sapphire sat there and listened, as if Ruby's geeking out wasn't the most ridiculous thing she had ever seen. She let Ruby talk far too much before finally interrupting.

"Would you teach me?" Sapphire asked, sitting in the passenger seat, Ruby still admiring the car from behind the wheel.

"What?"

"I want to keep this car, but I want to know how to maintain it."

"Well, I don't know, it's not that rare of a car, so it won't be much of an investment in the near future. You'd be better off investing in a sportier BMW M3. Pretty sure there are some limited editions like that. I mean, if you mean to sell it at some point…"

"No. I just… like this car. It was my first car."

"Oh. Well, it is a good car." Ruby rubbed the dashboard, then frowned. "But I've never worked on a car like this… I mean, Pearl once worked in a mechanic shop, so honestly she'd be better with this sort of thing."

"Just the basics, then, maybe? And more if you're willing?"

"Yeah. Yeah, of course." At that moment, Ruby was certain that she would have agreed to anything Sapphire asked.

It wasn't until much, much later, that Ruby realized what Sapphire was really saying was, ' _I want another reason to see you, besides meeting at the Market_.'

Ruby would have still agreed, even without an excuse.

But speaking of Pearl, and the others, Ruby couldn't keep them waiting much longer. She and Sapphire spent another five minutes with an awkward back and forth of 'I'll see you later,' and then Ruby was rushing off to find the Universe van.

Like always, Greg dropped Ruby and Amethyst off at their place, before continuing on to the beach house where he, Rose, Pearl, and Steven lived.

Ruby and Amethyst lived in one of those apartment buildings that was really just a house divided up into three apartments, based on floor levels. It was exclusively for women. Ruby and Amethyst had the top floor. There was only one full kitchen in the entire house – the basement and upper level each only having kitchenettes, to which Ruby and Amethyst added a portable stove and a microwave. They weren't allowed an oven, because of fire regulations.

So after greeting the lizard lady who lived on the main floor – affectionately called as such because she had no living relatives, but owned five lizards – Amethyst gained permission to use the kitchen for that evening. In turn, she would make a few extra enfrijoladas for Ms. 'Lizard Lady' Lee. She extended the same offer for their downstairs neighbor, but Jane already had dinner date plans with her boyfriend. (Ruby always thought the two were an interesting pair, and assumed that the boyfriend came over a lot, just because he suspected Ms. Lee of having contact with aliens.)

Amethyst got started on prepping the food, while Ruby went upstairs to clean. They had one foldable card table, which served as their dining room, so Ruby set to work carefully extracting all papers and nick knacks, and taking them to the respective rooms. Once the table was clear and the area around it a little more presentable, Ruby went on to tidy up the living space – a collection of one discounted couch, two yard sale chairs, and a bean bag – and clean the bathroom and kitchenette.

After three hours of dutiful cleaning, the apartment looked less like tornado alley, and more like it was owned by two broke millennials, but at least they had their life _somewhat_ together.

But Ruby still felt nervous. So for added measure, she rummaged through the hall closet until she found the fancy dinner napkins she and Amethyst once bought and had only used twice. Then she took the origami flowers that Pearl had made for her one birthday and set the vase on the table. It wasn't actually a vase. The flowers just had wired stems that sat in a coke bottle. But hey, it was recycling, wasn't it?

There wasn't much she could do in terms of plates or utensils, so she settled on what they had.

Amethyst came upstairs while the enfriojoladas were in the oven. She whistled when she saw the table set up.

"You like this girl, huh?"

"Shut up," Ruby grumbled. "She's probably just more used to fancier dinners, is all."

Amethyst tilted her head at that. "How do you know that?"

Ruby froze. She still hadn't told Amethyst how she and Sapphire actually met. For all her roommate knew, that meeting at the Saturday Market was the first time Ruby and Sapphire ever saw each other. "Well," Ruby rubbed at the back of her head. "She always wears such nice jewelry, and her nails are really well done, and her hair… so, ya'know, I just figured that… she was doing pretty well."

Amethyst's brow remained quirked for a second, but then she shrugged.

"So it's just gonna be the three of us tonight?"

"Yeah." Ruby said. "Should be pretty chill."

Ruby should have known better. Ruby should have known the second that when Sapphire arrived, and Amethyst turned the radio up on her favorite hip hop station, that the evening would not be chill.

When Sapphire knocked on the door, and was answered by an old Chinese lady with a lizard nestled in her gray hair, and another lizard sitting pretty on her shoulder, Sapphire fretted instantly that she had the wrong address. The lizard on the lady's shoulder eyed Sapphire in the type of judgement that only reptiles could manage.

She double checked her phone. No, this was the address that Ruby gave her.

"Is this Ruby Ward's residence?"

The Chinese lady nodded, and stepped to the side. "She and Miss Belmonte live upstairs. Stairs are to the right. Take off your shoes, first, please."

"Oh, thank you." Sapphire smiled, did as instructed, and could have sworn one of the lizards winked at her. She stepped around the lady and went to the stairs. At the top of the stairs was a doorway, constructed like any door for an apartment. It had an eyehole, and a welcome mat on the landing step. The mat said 'Hi. I'm Mat.' This was definitely the right place, because she could hear the right kind of music from inside.

Sapphire knocked on the second door.

She was received by Ruby, who was already flustered, her face already that shade of red that Sapphire liked so much.

"H-hi! Wow, you're right on time. Dinner will be ready in ten, or so. Why don't you come in?"

Sapphire smiled and walked inside.

From the landing, she could see that there were two bedrooms and a bathroom. Right to the side of the stairs was a third room, the door open, and inside she saw a kitchenette, a table, and seating arrangements. Based on how Ruby had once described their apartment, Sapphire had expected a little more clutter. She was pleasantly surprised to see that everything was quite tidy. Even the floors were clean, and she didn't see any visible stains.

Ruby took Sapphire into the common area room – and it looked like this room was originally a master bedroom. At Ruby's request, Sapphire sat down on the couch.

"Would you like anything to drink? We have water, beer, a bunch of sodas…" Ruby pointed to the corner of the room where the kitchenette sat, and Sapphire saw that there were, indeed, a number of soda packs.

"Would it be alright for me to try one of those strawberry and cream sodas?"

"Of course!" Ruby immediately fetched two from the mini fridge and handed one to Sapphire. They opened their bottles simultaneously and took sips.

"'s not bad." Ruby said.

"It's very sweet. I like it." Sapphire agreed.

"Oh, right!" Ruby slapped her forehead lightly, went back to the kitchenette, and came back with a serving bowl of tortilla chips and a smaller bowl of salsa.

"This is the good kind." Ruby said, pointing to the salsa.

"So, spicy?"

"No white dads here." Ruby grinned. Sapphire felt like there was a story behind that comment, but she was also eager to try the chips and salsa. She felt a little like she was at a Mexican restaurant, but this was likely much better, because it was a home cooked meal. She was able to smell the food when she stepped into the house, and was looking forward to dinner.

Ruby was right. The salsa was very good. But Sapphire controlled herself and tried not to eat too many chips.

"Would you… would you like anything else?" Ruby asked.

Sapphire, absolutely charmed by Ruby's hostess skills, shook her head. She patted the seat next to her. It took Ruby a moment to understand, but when she did, she just about threw herself down on the couch. Her sitting jostled Sapphire, and Ruby nearly dissolved into apologies, but Sapphire shook her head again.

The two discovered that they were happy to just sit there quietly, drinking their soda and trying not to gorge themselves on chips.

Amethyst came upstairs with the food in due time, calling for Ruby to help her set the table with the food.

The food smelled even more wonderful up close, and Sapphire eagerly sat herself at the table once Ruby and Amethyst deemed dinner to be ready.

"You very good at cooking." Sapphire complimented, once she had a few bites. She was very happy to have agreed to come. She wished she had known of enfrijoladas before.

"Aw, shucks. Thanks." Amethyst grinned, already half way through her meal. "I can when I want to be."

"What do you mean by that?" Sapphire asked.

There was then an alarming glint in Amethyst's eyes. "I experiment."

Ruby shuddered. "She once made a casserole and swear it _moved_."

"Yeah, 'cause I wanted to know if baking soda and vinegar would work in food." Amethyst wolfed down another half of an enfrijolada. "Like, could you imagine, eating an explosion?"

Sapphire blinked. "I can't say that I've ever considered that… how did it taste?"

"Eh, such art should not be judged by its taste!"

While Sapphire giggled, Ruby stuck her tongue out.

"Thank god she's never expected me to eat her… 'creations.'" Ruby said.

"Are you kidding me? I'm sorry, but that food is all mine." Amethyst ate the rest of the food on her plate, and washed it down with the beer she was drinking. She stood up. "Anyone want seconds? More to drink?"

Both Ruby and Sapphire were still working on their food, but they accepted beers. Amethyst sat back down with her own food, and a second round of drinks for everyone.

Sapphire finished the rest of her strawberry and cream soda – making a note to herself to pick some up for herself – and then accepted the bottle opener from Amethyst.

The conversation about Amethyst's cooking resumed, with Ruby and Amethyst trading turns in telling stories of the craziest things Amethyst made, and the one time they were banned from the main kitchen for a week.

"See, Lizard Lee is normally okay with whatever we do, as long as we clean up. I maaay have taken advantage of that leniency." Amethyst said, not showing any ounce of regret.

"Is that the woman from downstairs? Does she own the house?" Sapphire asked.

"Nah, she's just been living here the longest, so she thinks she's in charge of the place."

"I mean, if you consider using this place as a base for the lizard army as being 'in charge,' then sure." Ruby giggled.

"Oh, god, anything but the alien lizard army!"

"Better than the sneeple." Ruby shrugged. "Or the rock people."

The two stared at each other, and then dissolved into laughter. When Sapphire showed her clear confusion over the lack of context, the hostesses did their best to catch their breath so that they could explain all the conspiracies their downstairs neighbor's boyfriend had come up with. Though, Sapphire wasn't sure if their jokes were supposed to make any more sense, once she knew what they were referencing.

"Seriously though. Snake people?" Amethyst snorted. "Dude, he should get off the conspiracy threads online."

Sapphire frowned. "You know… he might not be so off…"

Ruby and Amethyst stilled, and stared wide eyed at Sapphire.

Sapphire leaned in towards them and spoke in a low, confidential tone. "I haven't told anyone else this… but I'm secretly part of an alien authority, here to colonize Earth."

Her hostesses stared at her in stunned silence. Ruby's beer bottle was half way to her mouth, frozen in place. Amethyst looked like she didn't know whether to laugh or call the police.

Then Sapphire grinned and fell back into her seat. "Just kidding."

Ruby's jaw dropped down all the way, and Amethyst took a moment to believe Sapphire was joking, and then she was laughing all over again.

"What, I didn't know you could joke like that!" Amethyst grabbed the table to steady herself. "You really had me there for a second!"

"Yeah," Ruby agreed with a dumb nod.

Amethyst picked up her bottle to take a sip, and noticed that it was empty. "Hey, anyone else need refills?"

Sapphire wasn't yet half way done with her beer, and Ruby had a few more sips to go, but they both accepted the offer anyways. Ruby shot back the rest of her beer, and started on the next bottle. Sapphire, knowing that she was driving home, took her time. Neither of her hostesses pressured her otherwise. Ruby had even been continuously filling up everyone's water glasses the entire time.

Still, after three beers, Amethyst was starting to itch for more, and so she pulled out a bottle of rum.

"Hey, hey, you know what I've been wondering? What this would taste like with different types of soda, not just coke."

"Go for it," Ruby said.

But Ruby probably should not have encouraged Amethyst, because she came back with not just Ginger Ale and orange soda, but a bottle of her bacon soda.

"Noooo!" Ruby moaned, trying to make a grab for the bacon soda. "I thought you drank all that already!"

"I got more this morning." Amethyst held the soda out of Ruby's reach, and then cut her roommate off from any attempt to stop her from mixing the bacon soda and the rum.

As Ruby and Sapphire watched in horror, Amethyst grinned, declared a 'bottoms up,' and then shot back her concoction without a trace of hesitation.

Amethyst took a moment to consider the taste, smacking her lips together. She then shrugged. "Not too bad. Wanna try?"

"Oh no," Ruby grimaced. But she accepted the offered glass, nevertheless. She sniffed it, made a sour expression, and then sipped it tentatively.

Ruby slammed the glass back on the table and made a gagging noise. She washed the taste away with a quarter of what was in her second beer. She coughed from drinking too fast, and put the beer on the table too. She shook her head, still grimacing.

"I want to die, that was so bad!"

Amethyst howled with laughter.

"May I?" Sapphire asked. Ruby nodded and passed the glass.

"Your funeral."

Sapphire also sniffed it, and common sense told her not to drink something that smelled so horrifying, but she tested it anyways.

Her own reaction was also immediate. The taste was bad enough, but it burned to swallow.

Sapphire washed her taste down with water, and pushed the glass far away from herself. Amethyst picked it up and finished it off. Sapphire felt like gagging, and Ruby looked the same.

"Alright, alright, you babies." Amethyst grabbed a couple more shot glasses, and this time she mixed the rum with the orange soda. She then paused and perked up.

"Wait, wait, I know!" She went to the fridge and pulled out a sole bottle of blue energy drink. While Sapphire wondered how much of this she could handle – especially on a full stomach – she watched as Amethyst poured the energy drink into the rum and orange soda. It turned a murky green color.

But Ruby's eyes went wide in excitement, and she eagerly accepted the glass when Amethyst handed it to her.

Ruby drank it, and then lit up. "This is great! It's like some tropical stuff!"

Amethyst poured herself the same green drink, and tried it. "Yeah!"

"Okay, I know this looks weird, but you should try this." Ruby said to Sapphire, pouring orange soda and energy drink together. She reached for the rum as well, but Amethyst stopped her.

"Let her try it without the rum first."

So Ruby handed Sapphire the non-alcoholic swamp murk drink. Sapphire was hesitant, but Ruby liked it, so it was worth a shot. She tried it, and much to her surprise, found that it tasted sweet. Fruity, almost.

"Like a fruit snack, right?"

"Yeah…" Sapphire nodded. She handed the shot glass back, and let Ruby pour her the alcoholic version of the drink.

There was no way to save the evening after that.

Amethyst ended up mixing the rum with every carbonated drink in their little kitchen. She would take a drink, and then Ruby and Sapphire would have the rest of it. After a couple hours of this, the three found themselves in front of the radio, dancing around in a daze. If it wasn't for Ruby pushing water at everyone every fifteen minutes, Sapphire would have been greatly worried by the fact that she lost track of how many drinks Amethyst had. But the three were hydrated, and Sapphire had Ruby hide her car keys, just in case, and so everyone gladly gave themselves over to having a good time.

Sapphire was likely the most sober out of the three of them, but that wasn't saying much. All three were attempting to rap along with the music, Ruby especially having a fun time with all her words slurring together.

It was incredible how good of a dancer Amethyst was, even when she couldn't walk in a straight line. Ruby, at one point, tried twirling Sapphire around, but it made Sapphire so lightheaded, that they settled for dancing face to face. They smiled and blushed at each other like they were at a middle school dance. Thankfully, Amethyst was doing busy dancing wildly to tease them.

If a song came on that they all knew by heart, then they would all grab the nearest object and pretend it was a microphone (at one point, it was a tissue box), singing into it. They likely all sounded horrible. But Sapphire couldn't care. She couldn't remember the last time she let herself go like this. Besides, they were in the safety of Ruby and Amethyst's apartment. No paparazzi, no judgement, no scandals.

Their little party carried on for another couple hours. It was a wonder that they didn't disturb Ms. 'Lizard Lady' Lee. It wasn't until Sapphire caught a glance at the time – when she was taking a picture of Ruby and Amethyst with Amethyst's phone – that she realized how late it had gotten.

It was already nearing midnight.

Sapphire stumbled back from the other three. Sure, she hadn't had a drink since they started dancing around, but she was still feeling too buzzed to drive.

"Hey, ev'rything alri'?" Ruby asked, noticing Sapphire's likely worried expression. Sapphire showed her the time.

"I should be getting home soon, but…"

Ruby immediately understood. "Right." She looked around herself. "Hey, uh, wanna go walk ou'side a bit? Clear our heads?"

Sapphire nodded. "That sounds good. You did say you were gonna show me the boardwalk."

Ruby blinked, and then smiled. "Yeah!"

She tapped Amethyst, who did a weird little jig before pausing.

"Yeah, wassup girl?"

"Sapphire an' I are gonna walk ou'side a bit. Sober up."

"Right, right. Have fun."

Ruby and Sapphire made sure that their phones were on them, and that they had enough battery life, before stepping outside to the breezy, summer night air.

* * *

Author's Note: This chapter was brought to you by Sugilite. Thank you for inspiring me on how to write Ruby, Amethyst, and Sapphire hanging out. Anyways...

PLEASE DO NOT GET SO DRUNK THAT YOU LOSE TRACK OF HOW MANY DRINKS YOU'VE HAD, OR HAVE NO ONE ELSE WHO CAN TELL YOU

Ruby, Amethyst, and Sapphire were being pretty safe, but it's always good to have a designated driver or somewhat sober person with you

Orange soda and blue energy drink (powerade) is a thing my friends and I discovered by accident. I was attempting to make a Portal joke. And then my friend mixed the drinks, and we ended up calling it Malachite. It really does taste like a fruit roll up. Do not be fooled by the color! (I have never had it with rum, though.)

(ps. The story behind 'no white dads here' is totally a jab at my own family and our relationship with spicy food.)


End file.
